someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JamesWalske/Creepypasta TF2: Medic
It was Saturday, I finished my homework, and so I decided to pull up Team Fortress 2 on my PC. I went onto a Valve server playing on the map cp_gravelpit, one of my favorite maps in the game. About an hour later, I got a message from a friend saying: “Hey, have you been having any problems with your TF2 lately?” and I said “No, why?” my friend responded by saying “Dude, my TF2 has gotten freaky, the Medic is just so... creepy.” I chuckled thinking he went onto a server with a mod that changes the Medic. I asked “Were you on a community server with custom mods?” my friend said, “That’s weird thing, I WAS ON A VALVE SERVER!” (Yes in all caps), I was genuinely surprised about this, “What was wrong with Medic?” “He was covered in some kind of glowing red and green liquid and had blood red eyes with a devilish and distorted voice” he continued, “and he wasn’t on RED or BLU, his jacket was a very dark gray and his gloves and pants were completely black.” I replied by just typing “O-O”, an emoji I use a lot. He told me to equip the crossbow, vaccinator, the pan, and then the festive bonesaw. He went offline and I decided to try it, I mumbled to myself as I did it, “crossbow, vaccinator, pan, festive bonesaw.” As soon as I clicked on the festive bonesaw, my game went black, and after about 2 minutes, it came back. I almost crapped my pants after seeing what was on the screen, it was the Medic as described as my friend, but he was on a mountain of corpses, like at the end of Meet the Medic, but they weren’t BLU Soldiers, they were RED classes mixed with BLU classes. I clicked on the server tab and one server was open, “Welcome to Hell, friend” the map was Mann Manor and I was forced to join BLU as a Heavy. As I explored the map, I wondered were the Horseless Headless Horseman was, then I saw the Medic, he ran up to me saying “Welcome to Hell my friend, enjoy your torture.” I tried to run away, but he caught me; he took out a festive bonesaw and chopped off the Heavy’s head. He kept killing me over and over, I eventually just quit the server and the Medic on the title screen was looking at me like he wanted to kill me in real life, I quit the game and the next time my friend came on I said “WTF?!? WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT??” (Yes, again in caps) my friend replied “Sorry, the only way to make it stop happening to me was to have someone else do it.” After he told me that, I told another friend to try it. I was free of that devil and I will not have to go through that ever again, to all of you reading this, never and I mean never do what I did. JamesWalske (talk) 00:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC)James Walske Category:Blog posts Category:Team Fortress Category:Video Games